Once Upon A Time (Season 8)
by DirectingMyLife
Summary: The storyline is softly rebooted with a new main narrative led by an adult Melody, set many years after the last season's events. Season 8 follows the characters trying to regain their memories as a new threat rise to power with very dark intentions.
1. Season 7 Overview

Several years after the Final Battle, the first plot revolved around The Shadow Man returning with some unfinished business leaving the fate of both the real world and the Fairytale Land that was, intertwined, resulting in new threats emerging. The second plot follows the characters' trying to regain their memories as a new threat (Ratcliffe and Yzma) rise to power with the intention to remove magic and the town.

New characters introduced to the series include the main antagonists The Shadow Man. In addition, Tiana, Mama Odie, Naveen, Goldilocks, Pocahontas, Yzma, and Ratcliffe are introduced to the series.

 **CAST AND CHARACTERS**

REGULAR

Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan

Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Killian "Hook" Jones

Andrew J West as Henry Mills

 _André Benjamin as Dr. Facilier/ The Shadow Man_

 _Jennifer Hudson as Tiana_

Michael Steger as Prince Naveen

Whoopi Goldberg as Mama Odie

RECURRING

Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard

Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen / Regina Mills

Josh Dallas as Prince Charming / David Nolan

Zac Pullam as Prince Neal

Indiana Evans as Goldie/ Goldilocks

Freida Pinto as Raven Morgan/Pocahontas

John Goodman as John Ratcliffe

Carice van Houten as Yzma


	2. 7x01: Deal Breaker

**Somewhere Out In Sea – Present Day**

A riverboat emerges from a mysterious fog. On the boat, stands a tall, skinny, mustached man staring into the distance as he nears a nearby harbor.

The mysterious man has purple eyes, and a thin mustache, after noticing that he is drawing near to his destination, he cracks a smile revealing a gap between his front teeth. He wears a top hat with a purple feather in it and a skull and crossbones on it. He is also wearing a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that does not entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund.

"Sir, we are approaching Stroybrooke," said one of the crewmen as he inched closer to the man as if he was uncomfortable.

"Perfect. Its time bring this world into mines," he said as he begins to laugh manically.

 **Tiana's Palace – Present Day**

"Welcome to the grand opening of Tiana's Placae please come on in," said a young woman as she greeted the guest as they walked in.

 _Emma Swan and Killian Jones enters the vibrant restaurant hand and hand. They are escorted to their table by a_ _maître d_ ' _. Emma smiles and looks around in amazement at the newly established restaurant._

"I can't believe this use to be Tony's," Emma said as she grabs and holds Killian's hand.

"I must say I do prefer Tony's better, but as long as I am here with you everything is perfect.

"Welcome to Tiana's. I am Tiana and I'll be your waitress for this lovely evening," she said in a strong New Orleans accent.

 _Tiana was a young African American woman, tall and slender with a sculpted figure, has dark skin, medium-length, wavy, black hair tied in a low ponytail, light brown eyes, a bright smile and dimples. Emma glances over the menu._

"Can I have a glass of wine," she asked.

 _Tiana smiles and grabs both of their menus. She proceeds to walks away._

"You know we have to send out the invitations for our wedding," Killian says trying to refocus her.

Emma gives a smile of uncertainty, "We will I promises, but Henry is off at college, My parents are traveling around the world with Neal, and Regina returned to the Enchanted Forest with Robin," she sighs "Just seem like everyone I love is separating. Just when I finally felt secure."

"Emma you will always have me. I am never leaving your side," Killian says as he holds Emma hands to assure her of his devotion.

 **Tiana's Palace (Kitchen) – Present Day**

 _Tiana is in the kitchen working over the stove, stirring pots, and chopping vegetables. The kitchen was crowded with staff, which made it hard to move. Tiana tries to turn around but is bumped by one of the employees. She drops her ingredients and you can see the frustrated on her face, but you could also tell she had a lot on her mind. She walks into one of the storage rooms, takes a seat on the crate, and begins to cry._

 **Bayou – Past**

A barefoot woman wearing gold jewelry, a white dress and a turban makes her over to Tiana who is looking out into the Bayou.

"What's wrong sugar?" she asked as she took a seat next to her.

"Mama Odie ever since the Shadow Man told me one day I will own my very own restaurant, I've been nervous that one day I won't succeed," Tiana said with worry.

"Child listen to Mama Odie. I won't steer you wrong sugar," she said with a smile and confidence. "That man is long gone. He toyed with power beyond his understandings. Live your dreams. Love until you cannot love any more. Remember these words," she said as she kissed Tiana on the forehead.

 _Mama Odie springs up and begins dancing her way back up the dock. She hums Dig a Little Deeper to herself, which causes Tiana to smile. Tiana rises and look give the Bayou a last look with a sense that everything with be okay._

 **Storybrooke Harbor – Present Day**

 _The boat docks at the harbor. The mysterious man walks off the boat and takes in the smells of the new city. He begins walking pulling out a cane_ _consisting of a purple globe on top from thin air._

"Are y'all ready? Y'all should have taken my deal," he whispers to himself as he resumes walking with pure evil in his eyes.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

If you enjoyed this chapter, please review and leave positive criticism. Tell me your thoughts and what you might like to see. Thanks!


	3. 7x02: When Shadows Gather

**Cresent City – Past**

 _Tiana walks into a lavish restaurant with chandeliers are made from glass, hanging high on the ceiling, and the lights illuminated brightly._

 _"_ Shadow Man," Tiana said looking around the room.

 _The mysterious man with purple eyes wearing a top hat appears._

"A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier," he said as he appeared behind her and smiled revealing the gap between his teeth. "Gotta hand it to you, Tiana. When you dream, you dream big. Just look at this place! Gonna be the crown jewel of the Cresent City. And all you got to do, to make this reality is hand over that little talisman of mine."

 _Tiana clinches the talisman in her hand as she contemplates handing it over to Dr. Facilier. She looks around at the restaurant._

"No. This-this is not right," Tiana said as her voice begins to break. "My Daddy never did get what he wanted, but he had what he needed. He had love. He never lost sight o' what was important. And neither will I."

 _"_ Come on, darlin'? Think of everything you sacrificed," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulder. "Think of all those people who doubted you."

 **Tiana Home (Stroybrooke) – Present**

 _Tiana jumps up from here bed drenched in sweat. She looks around the room but notices that everything was just a dream. Naveen begins to wake up and looks over to his wife who is terrified and frighten from her dream._

"Are you alright sweetheart," he said sitting up with his wife. "Did you have that dream about the shadow man again?"

"Yeah, but this team it felt more real. It felt like he was back here Naveen," Tiana said with fright.

 _Naveen holds his wife and they lay back down in the bed. Tiana places her head on Naveen's chest as he tries to calm her down._

"That man is gone back to the shadows from where he came. As long as I am living he will never harm you," Naveen said.

 **Mama Odie's Occult Shop** **(Stroybrooke) – Present**

 _Dr. Facilier appears at the door of Mama Odie's shop. He smiles as he waves his hand and is covered by an eggplant-colored puff of smoke. He is now inside the shop and looks around. He is chuckling at Mama Odie's collection of trinkets._

"This is going to be good!" she said as she appeared from out the back room.

"Mama Odie," he said with a smile. "It's good to see you again. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"I can't see child," she said as she chuckled. "What brings you to my shop Shadow Man?"

"Let's just say I'm investing in new property from my friends and I," he said as he shot a blast of magic.

Mama Odie negates it with her own magic. They begin to have a magic battle. Dr. Facilier attacks once again which overpowers her. She falls to the ground.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

If you enjoyed this chapter, please review and leave positive criticism. Tell me your thoughts and what you might like to see. Thanks!


	4. 7x03: To Find Your Princess

**Mayor's Office (Storybrooke) – Present**

 _Emma, Hook, Tiana, and Naveen all surround a mirror. The mirror allowed people to communicate through different realms. Snow and Prince Charming walk towards their mirror wearing clothing of Kings and Queens. Regina burst through the door with Robin by her side._

"Can someone please tell me why I have been summoned from my castle," Regina asked with anger.

"Emma needed our help," Snow answered as she turns back to look at Emma. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Mom, we think Storybrooke is in trouble," Emma stated with concern as she glanced at Tiana and Naveen. "There was a recent report that there was a murder and it might be connected with a person who practices magic."

"You called us, so we can solve a problem in another realm," Regina said growing more furious. "The reason we left Storybrooke is because you said you can handle everything. You're Mayor now Emma you're sleeping with the Sheriff. Figure it out!"

"Regina! Emma needs our help and we will not turn our backs on her," Snow said as she got into Regina's face.

"Fine then," Regina said quietly.

* * *

 **Kingdom of** **Maldonia – Past**

 _Naveen walks into the throne room in his father castle. He sees his father who has_ _white hair, mustache, tan skin, and a slender shape_ _awaiting his arrival with a stern look on his face. Two more young men walk in behind Naveen._

"My sons it's almost time for the crown to be passed," King Eadric said as he stood up to look at his three sons.

"Father what if I do not want to get married?" Naveen interjected. "What if I want to forfeit my chance of gaining the grown? I just want a simple life father."

"You will not forfeit the crown!" King Eadric said standing from his throne. "This tradition has been passed on throughout kingdom. Each son must participate or you'll no longer be a son."

 _King Eadric takes a seat onto his throne chair. Naveen looks with displeasure as he storms out from the throne room._

* * *

 **Mama Odie's Occult Shop** **(Stroybrooke)** **– Present**

 _Emma walks into Mama Odie's Occult Shop where Dr. Facilier is hanging up several mask. Emma looks around with caution as she approaches the counter._

"How can I help you," said Dr. Facilier said as he turned around. "Do you like my little friends," he said with an eerie chuckle.

"What are you doing in Mama Odie's shop," Emma said questioning him.

"The property was up for sell and I like to practice a little voodoo and juju too," he said leaning against the counter. "Now I'll again Mayor Swan. What can I help you with?"

"Listen to me I've meet worst people then you in my years. I mean the guy who owned this shop before her was a guy who knew how to make a deal, so let me tell you this. If I find out that you are trying to bring dark magic into my city…we will have a problem," Emma storms out of the shop.

* * *

 **Tiana Home (Stroybrooke) – Present**

 _Tiana and Naveen walks through the door of their apartment. Tiana has an upset look on her face. Naveen consoles her in his arms._

"Don't worry. We have the Sheriff and Mayor Swan working on putting Facilier behind bars once and for all, but until then you should get some rest.

"I'm glad you're my husband. I don't know what would happen if I never meet you."

* * *

 **Kingdom of** **Maldonia – Past**

 _Naveen and his brothers are in the castle gardens armed with bows and arrows. King Eadric approaches his sons._

"Each prince will shoot an arrow. Where the arrow lands is where you will find your bride.

 _They ready their arrows and aim them towards the sky in different directions. Each arrow was string with a different color ribbon to let everyone know which arrow belong to whom. They fire their arrows. They begin to fall down and Naveen's_ _arrow lands in the mouth of a frog in a swamp._

"The brides have been chosen," King Eadric proclaimed.

Naveen confused, "But father the person who received my arrow is a…frog!"

"Rules are rules my son," King Eadric walks away and towards his castle. "Bring the candidates! We will soon start the selection process."


	5. 7x04: Listen To Your Heart

**Neverwood – Past**

 _A young woman with copper skin, long raven-black hair and twinkling, dark brown eyes is running through the forest. She is tall, slender, and has a statuesque figure with broad shoulders and narrow hips. She is running barefoot with the wind in her hair and a smile on her face._

 _As she reaches a cliff, she smiles, steps back and takes a leap from the ledge. She dives into the water and begins to swim. She makes her way back to the shore where she ascends from the water to notices Kocoum is waiting. He extends his hand to help her out of the water._

"Thank you Kocoum," she said as she continued to walk.

"Tiger Lily!" Kocoum said with a stern voice as he grabbed her arms.

She snatches her arms from his grip," My name is Pocahontas."

 **Mayor's Office (Storybooke) – Present**

 _Regina burst through the office doors with Snow and David. Tiana and Emma are sitting at the desk with a surprised look on their face._

"Excuse me Regina. You can not come bursting through my office doors like that," Emma said as she arose from her desk. "I am the Mayor and you have to respect me."

"Ms. Swan I know you're running things in Storybooke, but don't forget I am the queen," Regina said as she moved closer to Emma.

 _She cracks a smile and the two hug each other. Emma looks over Regina's shoulder and rushes towards her parents._

"I missed you guys so much," Emma said with a smile on her face.

"Have you found anything that could stop the Shadow Man," Tiana said interjecting.

 _Henry walks into the office with Hook. They are holding the storybook and place it on the table._

"I think I might have found someone who can help us," Henry said as he flipped through the pages of the book. "When I woke up I found this story about Pocahontas."

"Pocahontas? The girl that talks to trees?" Regina said as she glanced at the book.

"She appears to have shamanic powers," Snow said as she continues to read. "It says she was able to communicate with nature, talk to spirits, empathize with animals and understand unknown languages."

"The Shadow Man said his friends are from the other side," Tiana said as she grabs the book from the others. "Maybe she can help figure out exactly what he's planning."

 **Neverwood** **– Past**

"Is that my Pocahontas?"

"Yes. It's me Grandmother Willow," Pocahontas said as she took a seat in front of the ancient willow tree.

"Grandmother Willow, I want to experience something new and being in Neverland is so hard."

"Listen to your heart child. There is so much of the world that is waiting to be explored."

 _The wind begins to blow. Pocahontas closes her eyes and takes in her surrounding. Koc_ oum _approaches her and spooks her._

"What is this place?" Kocoum said as he looked around and touched the willow tree.

"What are you doing here Kocoum," Pocahontas said as she rose to her feet. "Did you follow me here?"

 _A flute is heard in the background as young boys voices are heard chuckling. Pocahontas smiles and jumps into the bushes. Several boys pop out and begin to sling things towards Kocoum. He wipes the paint from his eyes to see Pocahontas running into the woods with a young boy._

 **Granny's Diner** **– Present**

 _Emma, Hook, and Regina walk into the Diner and approach a young woman sitting at a booth._

"We're looking for a woman by the name of Pocahontas," Emma said stepping in front of the woman.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time," the woman said as she reveals herself to be Pocahontas. "I go by the name of Raven. What can you possibly want with me?"

* * *

 **Author Note:**

If you enjoyed this chapter, please review and leave positive criticism. Tell me your thoughts and what you might like to see. Thanks!


	6. 7x05: The Other Side

**STARRING:**

 ** _Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan_**

 _ **Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen / Regina Mills**_

 ** _Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Killian "Hook" Jones_**

 ** _Andrew J West as Henry Mills_**

 **GUEST STARRING  
**

 ** _André Benjamin as Dr. Facilier/ The Shadow Man_**

 ** _Jennifer Hudson as Tiana_**

 ** _Michael Steger as Prince Naveen_**

 ** _Whoopi Goldberg as Mama Odie_**

 _ **Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard**_

 _ **Josh Dallas as Prince Charming / David Nolan**_

 _ **Zac Pullam as Prince Neal**_

 _ **Freida Pinto as Raven Morgan/Pocahontas**_

* * *

 **Snow and David's Apartment (Storybrooke) – Present**

Emma, Hook, Regina returns to the Charming's apartment with Raven. They stand around the table discussing the next steps to their plan. Henry enters the house with the storybook.

"I think the book is trying to tell us something," Henry said as he opened to the newly written page. "I woke up to this new page this morning. I don't remember drawing it."

"It's Pocahontas and Pan," Regina said looking at Raven.

"I do remember meeting a boy named Pan before I left Neverland," Raven said looking at the drawing. "He spoke of never growing older. I thought he was crazy yet it was so moving. I never had met someone so free in his beliefs."

"Do you think you can use your magic to speak to the people on the other side," said Tiana with worry in her voice.

Naveen wraps his arms around his wife and consoles her. Emma looks around at everyone.

"I am not the Savior anymore. I'm not even sure if my magic still works," Emma said feeling that she let everyone down.

Henry grabs Emma hands and gives her a smile, "You can do this mom," he said as he begins to look around the room. "We can all do this and put a stop to Facilier if we just believe in ourselves. We have to keep hope alive."

"You're right kid," Emma said as her confidence return. "Mom and Dad can you bring Neal to Storybrooke."

Snow and Charming nods their heads in agreement.

"Regina can you look through your vault to see if you have anything that could help Raven," Emma continued.

"Of course. I should still have a few tricks up my selves," Regina said as she signaled Raven to follow her.

"Henry, I need you to keep an eye on Facilier," Emma said as she looked into her now adult son eyes. "If he tries anything I need you to call me."

"Mom, I not that same kid that I use to be," Henry said as he kisses his mother on the cheek and walks out the room."

"Don't worry Love, I'll look after him," Killian said.

They share a loving embrace that ends with a kiss. Killian leaves out the apartment.

"What do you need us to do?" Naveen asked.

"Stay here," Emma says as she leaves the apartment in a hurry.

* * *

 **La Bouff's Mansion –Past**

"Hey Tia," said Charlotte as she comes running down the stairs. She trips and stumble down the last few stairs.

Tiana laughs as she approaches her ditzy friend. She helps Charlotte up. Charlotte was a slender young woman with a kind-hearted match with sass and loyalty.

"Tia! Tia! Tia! My masquerade ball is in a few hours," Charlotte said panicking. "I can't wait to marry myself a prince. Big Daddy said he will do everything in his power to get me that prince!"

"Lottie," said Tiana rolling her eyes. "I just don't understand why a prince would make you happy. What about having success or a career?"

"Nothing is wrong with having a fairy tail life Tia." Charlotte said as she took a seat on the steps. "Ever since we were kids I always wanted my own happy ending just like in the stories."

"Well I guess we should get you ready for your Prince," said Tiana.

They begin walking up the stairs with smiles on their face as Charlotte begins to talk about her magical night.

* * *

 **Regina's Magic Vault – Present**

Regina is speaking to Zelena from their magical mirrors. Raven is looking around at the different vials of potions.

"I never understood these conventional practices of magic," said Raven picking up one of the bottles."

"So once again Storybrooke is in trouble," said Zelena. "Good thing I got Robin and myself out of the forsaking town."

"Do you know anything about this other side sis or not," Regina said becoming frustrated.

Regina waves her hand, which causes the mirror to go blank. She takes a deep breath and returns her attention onto her spell books.

"Things that we do not know is not always bad," said Raven. "Whose to say that the other side is a place of evil."

"Listen to me you free-spirited hippie," Regina said with a scowl. "I don't have time to go back and forth. We need to figure out a way to stop whatever plans this man has. And to do that we need you to cooperate."

A gust of winds blows through the air. Raven closes her eyes as if the wind was speaking to her. Regina looks around confused then becomes intrigued. Raven begins to walk away and slowly goes into sprinting. Regina waves her hand to summon a cloud of purple fog that surrounds her.

She is teleported outside. She looks around but notices Raven is nowhere to be find. She hears a rustle in the trees. She sees Raven climbing up.

"The Darkness is coming," Raven said as the wind continues to blow.

* * *

 **La Bouff's Mansion (Pond) –Past**

Tiana walks outside. You can see the bright light and hear the music blasting. She looks at her reflection inside the pond. A frog that jumps from over her shoulder into the pond causes her to become startled. Prince Naveen is chasing behind the frog. The water splashes Tiana.

"I do apologize for that Madam," said Naveen as he tries to help Tiana dry off. "My fiancée can be a little jumpy."

Tiana chuckles, "Did you say that the frog was your fiancée?"

"It's my kingdom traditions," said Naveen with a somber look onto his face. "It is time for a new king to ascend, but I don't want to be king. I have seen what running a kingdom does to a family. I never had my parents around. My father does not think my brothers are ready to take the thrown. I just want to live life to the fullest. Experience things I could never as a King. "

"Tell him that then," Tiana said with sass. "Your dream is worth living and you should never let anyone try to blow out that flame."

Naveen begins to hear the music change to a slower tempo. He holds his hand out for Tiana.

"Can I have this dance Madam," Naveen says as he takes Tiana hands.

The two of them begin to dance as the full moon reaches it's peak. Rumpelstiltskin appears in the distance. He picks up the frog then looks back at Tiana and Naveen.

"Dearie it looks like you husband to be has moved on," he begin to chuckle. "How about a little trade. Let him see how it feels to be in your shoes."

Rumpel smiles and snaps his fingers. The frog jumps back into the pond. Naveen leans in for a kiss, but Tiana stops it. She smiles but quickly goes inside.

"I didn't get your name," Naveen says as it too late. Tiana has already disappeared inside.

The frog returns and licks Naveen. Naveen wipes his face, but a green cloud surrounds him. As the smoke, clear up another appears on the ground.

* * *

 **Snow and David's Apartment (Storybrooke) – Present**

Snow and Charming walks into the apartment along with Prince Neal. Emma stands there with her sword at hand.

"What's going on sis," Neal said confused. "Mom and Dad told me to meet them here."

"We have a problem," Emma said approaching Neal. "I'm not sure if my powers work, but you said that you met someone who might have stronger powers then me."

"Her name is Mel—"

Regina and Raven rush through the door with worried looks on their face.

"What's wrong Regina," said Snow.

"The Darkness is coming," said Raven as she looked at everyone in the room. "He is casting a new curse that will open the gate to the Other Side and unleash an unimaginable evil."

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	7. 7x06: Colors

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **Zac Pullam as Prince Neal, Rowan Blanchard as Melody, and Freida Pinto as Raven Morgan/ Pocahontas will promoted from recurring to main cast. Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan will be demoted to guest star.  
**

 **PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY.  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **STARRING:**

 _ **Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen / Regina Mills**_

 ** _Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Killian "Hook" Jones_**

 ** _Andrew J West as Henry Mills_**

 _ **Zac Pullam as Prince Neal**_

 _ **Rowan Blanchard as Melody**_

 _ **Freida Pinto as Raven Morgan/Pocahontas**_

 **RECURRING**

 ** _Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan_**

 ** _André Benjamin as Dr. Facilier/ The Shadow Man_**

 ** _Jennifer Hudson as Tiana_**

 ** _Michael Steger as Prince Naveen_**

 ** _Whoopi Goldberg as Mama Odie_**

 _ **Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard**_

 _ **Josh Dallas as Prince Charming / David Nolan**_

 _ **SPECIAL GUEST STAR**_

 **Indiana Evans as Goldie/ Goldilocks**

* * *

 **Town Square (Storybrooke) – Present**

Hook, Regina, Henry, Raven and Tiana stands in the town square looking at the darkness that is looming in the distance. Dark clouds are beginning to form in the sky as lighting and thunder shoot down.

"Is there anything we can do to stop this madness," Tiana said as she began to worry.

"This is a powerful curse," Raven said looking into the sky mesmerized. "This type of power is most frightening."

"This does not scare me," Regina said as she began to walk in the direction of the darkness. "I use to be the Evil Queen. I will not run from a man who plays with masks."

A mauve-colored cloud appears in front of Regina and the others. A cane appears, and as the smoke clears, Dr. Facilier appears showing the gap between his teeth. Regina conjures up a fireball preparing herself for battle.

"A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier," he said as he turned around to see his dark work in the sky. "It's almost time to bring my friends from the other side. I told you, Tiana, you should have taken the deal, and now you will pay."

Facilier is hit with a wave of magic that sends him flying backward. Regina turns around to see that Emma has arrived with Prince Neal and a young girl by the name of Melody. Facilier rise to his feet with a smile on his face.

"This is far from over my dear Tiana," Facilier said as he disappeared into his mauve fog cloud.

Emma hugs Killian.

"Glad your back Love," Killian said. "Is that the child?"

"My name is Melody," she said as she stepped from behind Neal. "I am the daughter of Ariel and Eric."

Everyone looks at Melody with surprise. This young girl was supposed to stop the darkness from taking over their city. Melody might have been young, but she was no less heroic than any other of the heroes was. She had determination and intelligence.

"Melody is a child born of land and sea," Neal began to explain. "She is also a product of true love. If I'm right then, she is probably just as strong as Emma if not stronger."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this out here," Regina said looking around.

The group begins to look around. Melody pauses feeling uncertain until Neal reaches for her hand giving her reassurance that she can do anything she puts her mind too.

* * *

 **Tiana's Palace – Present**

Emma, Raven, and Regina walk into Tiana's restaurant where Naveen is waiting tables. Tiana leads them into the back office.

"Are you sure Melody is okay with Henry and Neal," Tiana said concerned. "What if the Shadow Man goes after them?"

"Henry and Neal are more than capable of protecting Melody," Emma said sternly. "We shouldn't worry about them right now. Our primary focus should be trying to stop that cloud from coming to Storybrooke."

"I can try creating a barrier around the city," Regina said. "It might not stop it completely, but it will slow it down giving us more time to figure something out."

"Okay," Emma said taking a deep breath. "Let me know if you need anything."

Regina nods her head. She proceeds to leave out of the office. Tiana continues to look out the window.

* * *

 **Crescent City – Past**

Tiana comes from inside of a restaurant with worn out clothes. Her face covered with dust and dirt. She is tired and exhausted from her work. She begins to walk the trail behind the restaurant where she notices a small pond.

She takes a seat and begins to rest herself. She pulls out a picture of a restaurant with Tiana's Palace written on it. A tear drops on the paper. Tiana wipes her eyes.

"Don't worry daddy," Tiana said trying to regain her composure. "I'm almost there."

"A frog jumps into her lap. Tiana releases a screech and jumps up. The frog falls into the water. Tiana looks into the pond wondering if the frog will emerge from the water but no sign of it until it splashes Tiana. The frog smiles and chuckles.

"Are you laughing at me," Tiana said confused.

Tiana grabs the frog. She looks at it closer and realizes that the frog had this familiarity to it. She carries it inside.

* * *

 **Granny's Diner – Present**

Raven walks into Granny's. She takes a seat at one of the booths. Henry notices and proceeds to take a seat next to her.

"How are you doing with everything going on," Henry asked, "I know you didn't want to be dragged into all this."

Raven rolls her eyes and looks at Henry.

"I fell in love with someone who my father didn't approve of," Raven said as she readjusted herself. "I never wanted much. I just wanted peace for my people, so I traveled as a diplomat. In my travels, I saw cruelness and just how far people will go to start wars."

"I'm sorry to hear that Raven, but hiding behind a new name won't bring peace to your people. You are showing that you are scared to be who you are," Henry explained trying to motivate Raven.

"I am Raven. I know who I am."

"No!" Henry shouted as he pulled out the storybook from his bag. "You are Pocahontas. You are noble and wise you are the person in this book. You are a Savior.

Henry rises from the table. Before he leaves, he slides the book towards Raven who refuses to look at it. Henry proceeds out of the diner. Raven hesitates but looks at the book.

* * *

 **Blanchard Loft (Storybrooke) – Present**

Emma walks into the loft with a box in her hand. She smiles as she watches Neal and Melody talking and laughing amongst themselves. Emma continues to walk further into the house and places the box in front of Melody.

"This is a gift to you Melody," Emma said. "I think it is only right."

Melody opens the box to see a salmon colored biker jacket. Melody holds the jacket up in disbelief.

"I cannot take this Emma," Melody said handing the jacket back.

"You are a Savior," Emma said placing the jacket on the young Melody. "I use to think my jacket was armor. A way to protect me from getting hurt, but thanks to the people around me I began to see it as a reminder to protect the people I love. I want you to have it because I'm no longer the Savior. It's your turn to protect the people you love.

Melody gives Emma a hug.

"Neal you have to protect Storybrooke with Melody," Emma said looking at her brother. "I will continue to protect it, but only as the Mayor and not the Savior."

Neal nods his head in agreement. They begin to feel the building tremble. Emma looks outside to see that the dark clouds are breaking through the barrier that Regina placed around the town.

"Let's go," Melody says as she fully put her jacket on.

Emma and Neal follow behind.

* * *

 **Town Line (Storybrooke) – Present**

Regina is standing at Storybrooke's town line trying to hold back the darkness with her magic. Emma, Neal, Melody, Henry, and Raven comes running to join her. Emma sends a wave of her magic to help Regina hold back the clouds.

"Melody you can do it," Neal said encouraging Melody. "I know you can."

Melody nervously steps forward. She sees the Regina and Emma are trying their hardest to hold it back. Melody holds her hands up, but nothing happens. She begins to concentrate still afraid, but no result.

Regina falls to her knees not able to hold on, but she continues to push through.

"Melody!" Neal shouted trying to get through to her. "You are stronger than you think. You are born from true love. You're a child born from both land and sea. You have everything you need Mel. You just have to believe."

"Melody you can do it," Raven said as she moved closer. "I was just like you afraid to be who I am. I was scared to protect the ones I love, but you can. You have everyone here. We believe in you!

Melody turns to look at the clouds. She begins to give off a teal aura and then she pushes it towards the clouds giving off a wave of magic. Regina, Emma, and Melody focus their magic and burst another wave towards the clouds pushing them back.

Raven feels a gust of wind. She moves closer to the closer to the woman and throws her arms up sending the gust upwards. The clouds continue to move away from the city. The three of them loses their balance, but Neal catches Melody, Killian arrives to catch Emma, and Henry helps his mother.

"You did amazing love," Killian said as he kisses his wife. "I'm sorry I'm late to the party."

"Did you find anything," Emma asked.

"That I did not, but I did find someone," Killian said as he turns around to signal someone to come forth.

Goldie appears from a distance. She is wearing black pants with knee high boots and a gold trench coat. She smiles as she sees her old friends Melody and Neal.

"Goldie," said the young blonde haired woman. "I'm one of the best detectives known in the realms."

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	8. 7x07: The Magic Within

**STARRING:**

 _ **Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen / Regina Mills**_

 ** _Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Killian "Hook" Jones_**

 ** _Andrew J West as Henry Mills_**

 _ **Zac Pullam as Prince Neal**_

 _ **Rowan Blanchard as Melody**_

 _ **Freida Pinto as Raven Morgan/Pocahontas**_

 **RECURRING**

 ** _Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan_**

 ** _André Benjamin as Dr. Facilier/ The Shadow Man_**

 ** _Jennifer Hudson as Tiana_**

 ** _Michael Steger as Prince Naveen_**

 ** _Whoopi Goldberg as Mama Odie_**

 _ **SPECIAL GUEST STAR**_

 **Indiana Evans as Goldie/ Goldilocks**

 **Travis Fimmel as John Smith**

 **Daniel Radcliffe as Thomas**

* * *

 **Granny's (Storybrooke) – Present**

Raven walks into Granny's. She stops at the counter before noticing Henry sitting at one of the booth reading the storybook. She places her order, makes her way over to the booth, and takes a seat.

"Reading anything interesting," said Raven with a smile.

Henry closes the book, "No. Just trying to see if there is any new clues," he said looking at Raven with a smile.

"Your family is really interesting," Raven said. "I never have seen a family more supportive of each other."

"We weren't always that way," Henry said " We have our problems like all families. We just love each other more, but I should get going. I suppose to help my mom train Melody to use her magic."

Henry rises from the booth and proceeds to walk out of Granny's. Raven watches as Henry walk pass with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Harbor (Storybrooke) – Present**

Killian and Goldie are standing on the Jolly Roger looking out to the sea.

"Legends spoke of you being a selfish pirate, but I see legends were wrong," said Goldie as she stepped closer to Killian.

"That was true, but I found love as well as my happy ending," Killian said as he pulled out his telescope.

Off in the distance Killian spotted something.

"Do you see something," Goldie said.

"Aye. It's a door of some sort," said Killian.

He walked away moving inside his captain quarter. He looks over a map until Goldie walks in.

"There is nothing on this map that shows a door of any kind."

"So if there is no door," Goldie said wondering. "Maybe it is actually a portal of some kind."

* * *

 **Neverwood – Past**

Pocahontas is daydreaming in the grass looking into the sky. She sits up when she begin to sense something unsettling. She looks out to the see and begins to see a large ship approaching. She quietly sneaks into the tall grass and follows the boat a few miles where they begin to dock.

Pocahontas becomes intrigued as she begins to see the loud men stepping off the boat. She continues to observe from the grass.

A slender young man in a soldier's uniform clumsily trips as he is coming off the boat. He dusts off his cap and places it back on his head. Another soldier throws him a duffle bag, but he fails to catch it.

"Why are you even here Thomas," said a crewman laughing. "You're not much of a soldier and less of a sailor."

Thomas becomes discourage until a blond hair, muscular man appears wearing a conquistador uniform. Thomas frown turns to a smile.

"Captain Smith," Thomas said stepping closer to him.

"It's just John," said Smith as he handed Thomas the duffle.

John Smith continues to walk as Thomas follows behind. Pocahontas creeps through the grass not losing sights of them. She gazes at John Smith as he looks at a map he pulls from his pocket.

* * *

 **Forest (Storybrooke) – Present**

Melody and Regina are training in the force. Regina is becoming frustrated with Melody's magical progression.

"You're not trying hard enough!" Regina said as she continued to push Melody.

"I am. I never used magic before," Melody said aggravated. "My grandfather holds the most powerful magical item in the seven seas, but I cannot even use magic to move an apple."

Henry and Neal made there way through the forest. Neal makes his way over to Melody seeing that she is upset. Henry goes to talk to his mother.

"It's hopeless," Regina said trying to keep her voice down. "Emma had more control when we needed to stop Zelena, but I'm worried that Melody won't be ready in time to stop the Shadow Man."

Neal and Melody are walking in silence. Melody is clearly upset that she has no control over her magic yet. Neal places his arms around Melody and gives her a reassuring smile.

"I believe in you Melody," Neal said.

"You're the only one who does," Melody said as she stopped walking. "I'm trying so hard, but no matter what I just can't get my powers to work."

"You just have to get out of your head. I know being a Savior cannot be easy, but you have me always."

Melody gives Neal a hug. Regina appears behind Neal with his heart in his hand. Everyone is surprised.

* * *

 **Neverwood – Past**

Thomas is at the river skipping rocks until John Smith appears.

"I know the other crewman are jerk but I think you are brave for embarking on this journey," John said patting Thomas on the back.

Thomas leaves. John waits until the coast is clear then turns around to the grass.

"You can come out now," John said slowly moving closer looking around.

Pocahontas jumps quietly to the ground and creeps closer while staying hiding. John Smith hears the whistling of the grass. He jumps as Pocahontas starts to run away.

"Wait!" John said as he begins to follow behind her.

He grabs her arms and they become face to face. Their eyes meet with one another and its love at first sight. The differences between the two seem to have escaped their minds.

"Who are you?" John said as he gazed into her eyes.

"My name is Pocahontas."

Pocahontas frees her hand and run away disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **Forest (Storybrooke) – Present**

Neal falls to the ground. Tears begin to fall down Melody eyes. She looks at Regina with hatred. She pushes her hands forward, which sends a blast of magic that hits Regina.

"That feeling right there is what you need to remember," Regina said getting back up to her feet.

Regina places Neal's heart back into his chest. Neal takes a huge gasp of air. Melody embraces him in her arms. Goldie and Raven arrive in a hurry. The others have a confused looked on their face as they watch them approaching.

"We think we found the door to the other side," said Goldie.

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	9. 7x08: Doors To Darkness

**STARRING:**

 ** _Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen / Regina Mills_**

 _ **Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Killian "Hook" Jones**_

 _ **Andrew J West as Henry Mills**_

 ** _Zac Pullam as Prince Neal_**

 ** _Rowan Blanchard as Melody_**

 ** _Freida Pinto as Raven Morgan/Pocahontas_**

 **RECURRING**

 _ **André Benjamin as Dr. Facilier / the Shadow Man**_

 _ **Jennifer Hudson as Tiana**_

 _ **Michael Steger as Prince Naveen**_

 ** _SPECIAL GUEST STAR_**

 **Indiana Evans as Goldie/ Goldilocks**

 **Travis Fimmel as John Smith**

* * *

 **Blanchard's Loft (Storybrooke) – Present**

 _Killian, Goldie, Regina, Henry, Melody, Raven and Neal gather around the table looking onto a map that Killian has laid out. Killian is moving his finger along the map showing the other a course along the harbor._

"Are you positive that this plan of yours is going to work," said Regina looking at Hook with uncertainty.

"Aye,' said Killian moving closer to Regina. "The other side that the Shadow Man is always referring too is right behind this door. If we can blast it with Melody's magic, we should be able to open it and go through."

 _Raven look at Henry and the two walk over to the living room to speak in private. Henry can see that Raven is worried about something and places his hands on her arms to comfort her._

"Hey listen," Henry said in a low and soothing tone. "You don't have to worry. Melody has been training with my mom and I'm sure she will be ready when the time comes.

 _Raven looks into Henry's eyes, which allows her to seem in a different light. Henry smiles being unaware what was going on in Raven's head. Regina walks over to the two of them and places her hand on her son's shoulder. Raven proceeds to return to the others._

"How are you?" Henry said looking over to the others. "Do you think Killian's plan is going to work?"

"I would like to hope," Regina said taking a deep breath. "Now that we don't have Emma or the Charming's… we are down some numbers."

"Maybe we are down in numbers, but we are not necessarily down," Henry stated growing a smile and walking away.

 _Regina looks at her son as he walks out of the door with Raven following behind. She smiles seeing just how much her son has grown._

* * *

 **Kingdom of Maldonia – Past**

 _Naveen walks into the throne room wearing his royal attire. His father is sitting on the throne as if he was awaiting the arrival of his son. Naveen continues to march towards his father with a scowl on his face.  
_

"Father!" Naveen voice echoed throughout the chamber. "How could you ever think to speak to my wife that way? I am the King of Maldonia now and you have to respect my authority."

 _King Eadric rises to his feet._

"You broke Maldonia traditions!" said Eadric with rage. "You were supposed to follow the rules of the crown. I forewarned you what would happen if you went against traditions."

"Tiana is my wife," Naveen stated as he tried to calm himself down. "I am the King! You will treat her with respect."

 _Naveen walks away before his father could respond._

* * *

 **Storybrooke Harbor – Present**

 _Raven looks out into the harbor with an expression of worry. A blonde haired man wearing fishing waders and vest slowly approaches Raven._

"Pocahontas?" the man said with confusion.

 _Raven turn around to see the man, who appears as John Smith. He embraces Raven in his arms. Raven is at first hesitant but soon returns the embrace. Henry appears in the distance to see the two in each other's arms. He slowly turns around and walks away quietly feeling slightly hurt by what he saw.  
_

 _Raven and John end their embrace. John has a huge smile on his face, but Raven facial expression shows more surprise then happiness.  
_

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"I was working on this steamboat as a crewman," John began to explain. "I've been here for a few months. The guy I was working for told me that I would reunite with a lost love if I had come along with him. I wasn't sure that I would see you, but I had to take the chance.

"Don't tell me that you made a deal with the Shadow Man," Raven said with a grim look.

"I needed to find you, Pocahontas," John stated trying to reach for Raven.

 _Raven steps back as emotions started to run through her mind. John steps closer trying to calm her down, but she pushes him away from her._

"My name is Raven Morgan."

 _John and Raven stand in silence looking into each other's eye. The person they once knew was no longer standing before them. A tear falls from Raven's eyes. John slowly steps closer and wipe the tear from her face. He slowly begins to caress her face hoping that what they had was not over.  
_

"I'm sorry Poca-," John stumbled. "I mean Raven."

 _John slowly backs away, proceeds to turn away and walk off. Raven grabs her face remembering how important he was to her._

* * *

 **Granny's Diner (Storybrooke) – Present**

 _Raven walks into Granny's Diner to see the others gathered around. She and Henry's eyes connect, Raven sends a smile his way, but Henry rejects it by turning his head away. Raven proceeds to walk over to the group._

"Aye now that we are all here we need to go over the plan once more," said Killian.

"Melody and I will use are magic to disperse the barrier around the door", Regina said as she looked over to Melody.

Melody nods, "I can do it."

"Once the barrier is gone we will open the door and hope for the best," Killian stated looking at the group.

"Hey, what about me?" Henry said confused.

"We think it would probably be best for you and Raven to stay in Storybrooke," Regina explained. "We don't know anything about this other side. We need to have a second defense here…ready to protect this town in case anything happens."

 _Melody races out of the diner as if she was about to have a panic attack. Neal sprints after her and walks out. He looks around to see Melody walking away hyperventilating. He runs in front of her and places his hands on her shoulder to stop her from moving._

"It's okay to be scared Mel," Neal said trying to calm her down. "You are not doing this alone. You have my entire family behind you."

 _Melody begins to take deep breaths, which causes her to get more control of her breathing. Neal smiles as a sign of relief seeing his friend okay._

"What if I can't do this Neal," Melody said looking at Neal with doubt.

"I know that fighting Morgana took away some of that fight that you had, but we need that Melody back," said Neal looking into Melody eyes. "You're emotionally-sensitive, determined, brave and that why I like you, Mel."

 _Melody is taken back by Neal's words. Neal looks at Melody and begins to blush and let go off her shoulder feeling embarrassed._

"You're right," Melody said taking a deep breath. "I've been scared, but not anymore. Let's go to the other side and defeat the Shadow Man."

 _Neal smiles and they two begin to walk back towards Granny's Diner. They notice that Naveen is approaching._

"Hey," Naveen said with a smile.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Maldonia – Past**

Naveen and Tiana are walking out to the garden of the castle. Tiana is clearly worried about something because she has a blank expression on her face. Naveen turns his wife around and looks into her eyes with a smile. Tiana cracks a smile, which makes Naveen even happier.

"What's on your mind," Naveen asked.

"I really wanted your parents to be happy with our marriage," Tiana said moving towards the pond.

"Are you not happy with our marriage," Naveen asked with concern.

"No," Tiana said looking at her husband. "I am the happiest I have ever been, but I am not the bride your parents wanted you to wed."

 _Naveen cups his wife's face and presses his lips against hers. Tiana smiles and they continue to look out in the pond with smiles on their face.  
_

"You are the only bride for me," Naveen stated as he begins to dance with his wife.

 _Tiana and Naveen dance under the full moon with smiles on their faces and happiness in their hearts._

* * *

 **Granny's Diner (Storybrooke) – Present**

 _Melody, Neal, and Naveen walk over to the table where the others are gathered. Naveen looks at the group with a smile on his face.  
_

"We will be leaving Storybrooke," Naveen said to the group.

 _Everyone is taking by surprise._

"We've been fighting this Shadow Man for you and your wife," Regina said with frustration.

"We appreciate that you and your family for that, but my wife and I are expecting our first child," Naveen stated. "We do not want to give birth in this town. Not as long as Dr. Faciliar is close."

"It's okay mom," Henry interjected. "I went to see Naveen and Tiana earlier. I knew we would have needed more help, so I asked them in exchange we would send them back to their realm."

"I am a skilled swordsman," Naveen said. "I can help protect Storybrooke with Raven and Henry."

"Well it sounds like we have a plan," Killian said standing up. "Let's get this battle over with."

The group nods their head in agreement.

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	10. 7x09: Give Me The JuJu

**This is the SEVENTH SEASON FINALE. I decided to end the season here because the next arc with be bigger and better with new characters and new versions of some of the classics. Season Eight will show a new threat and explore the backstory of several characters affected by the events at the end of this chapter. If you want the story to continue please leave feedback and reviews.**

 **Thanks. Enjoy  
**

* * *

 **STARRING:**

 ** _Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen / Regina Mills_**

 _ **Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Killian "Hook" Jones**_

 _ **Andrew J West as Henry Mills**_

 ** _Zac Pullam as Prince Neal_**

 ** _Rowan Blanchard as Melody_**

 ** _Freida Pinto as Raven Morgan/Pocahontas_**

 **RECURRING**

 _ **André Benjamin as Dr. Facilier / the Shadow Man**_

 _ **Jennifer Hudson as Tiana**_

 _ **Michael Steger as Prince Naveen**_

 ** _SPECIAL GUEST STAR_**

 ** _Alex Saxon as Prince Neal_**

 ** _Victoria Justice as Melody Rivers_**

 ** _Jill Marie Jones as Morgana_**

 ** _Carice van Houten as Mayor Debbie Warren_**

* * *

 **Somewhere Out At Sea (Storybrooke) – Present**

 _Killian, Regina, Melody, and Neal are sailing towards a distant island. Killian and Regina are talking strategy while Melody looks out to the waters. Neal looks over and begins to walk towards Melody._

"You don't have to be worried," Neal said trying to unnerve Melody.

 _Melody places a smile on her face._

"I'm not worried," Melody stated with a cheerful tone. "I'm actually looking forward to defeating another evil."

"Really," Neal said with shock.

"This is just another adventure," Melody said. "It took me some time to realize, but thanks to you I can finally focus on what needs to be done."

 _Neal looks at her with surprise as he leans over on the ship. Melody looks down into the water with a smile._

"I miss being in the water, but I'm happy to be on land," Melody said giving Neal a playful nudge.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Maldonia – Past**

 _A woman walks into a store with dolls hanging all over the walls. She continues to walk through the store intrigued by the décor that she does not notice Facilier entering the room from the back. The woman is revealed to be Morgana with a smile on her face as she walks closer to Facilier._

"I heard that you can make things happen," Morgana stated with sureness.

 _Dr. Facilier smiles exposing the gap in front of his teeth as he leans forward into the light._

"If you want something to happen then we can make a deal," said Facilier with curiosity as he walked closer to Morgana.

"There is someone in a distant land that I need you to make disappear," Morgana said maliciously.

"Now why would I do that madam," Facilier said as he gazes into Morgana's cold eyes.

"I know that you practice one of the dark arts," Morgana said as she slowly paced around Facilier. "This little brat stole everything from me. I have a feeling that she will be a threat to not only me but to your goals as well.

 _Facilier turns around and contemplates the words of Morgana._

* * *

 **Granny's Diner (Storybrooke) – Present**

 _Raven and Henry are eating at Granny's. Raven glances over to Henry who is gazing out of the windows with a blank expression. Raven reaches over and grabs Henry's hand. Henry snaps out of his daze seeing that Raven was smiling at him._

"You worried about them aren't you?" Raven said with a comforting voice.

"Yeah, I just hate that I can be there with them fighting," Henry said slamming his fist down on the table.

 _Raven is quiet not knowing how she could really help and comfort Henry. Henry notices how nervous Raven is._

"I'm sorry," Henry said looking at Raven. "I never felt so helpless before. I have always been there with them. Every battle that my family faced we did it together as a family.

"Let's figure out a way to help your family," Raven said with enthusiasm. "Facilier might have something in his occult shop that could help the others."

 _Raven and Henry race out of the diner._

* * *

 **The Other Side – Present**

 _Killian, Regina, Melody, and Neal are walking through a cave with caution not knowing what to expect. Melody is wearing the salmon pink biker jacket that Emma Swan has given to her. Neal and Hook are carrying their swords._

"Welcome to the Other Side," said Facilier appearing from a cloud of smoke.

 _Neal and Hook quickly step in front of Regina and Melody with their swords drawn. Facilier smiles and waves his hands, which causes their weapons to disappear. Regina steps in front conjure her ball of fire and throw it at Facilier who negates it._

"The magic that I possess is so much more than what you can comprehend," Facilier said as he vanishes and reappears in front of Melody.

 _Melody turns around and sends a wave of magic that pushes Facilier away._

"You will not terrorize us anymore," Melody said with conviction.

"Why are you here Savior," Facilier said with a smile. "Am I really your enemy or is your hatred for me misplaced by others perception of me."

"Don't listen to him, Mel!" Neal shouted.

"These people are so rude," Facilier said as he waved his hand causing an eggplant-colored cloud to engulf him and Melody.

 _Melody and Facilier have vanished from the others.  
_

* * *

 **Mama Odie's Occult Shop (Storybrooke) – Present**

 _Henry and Raven sneak into the Occult Shop, which was now owned by Facilier. Raven looks around and notices that something was missing.  
_

"Hey," Raven said looking at the wall. "It looks like something was hanging her, but it's gone."

 _Henry walks over to the wall._

"What if the other side is not what we think," Henry stated as he begins to think. "There are so many variations of our stories. What if the other side is just another realm with different versions of us? A completely darker version of ourselves."

"Why would he want to bring the dark versions of ourselves to Storybrooke," said Raven with confusion.

"You're right," Henry said. "Maybe we're thinking about this wrong."

"What if Facilier is trying to bring someone else over," Raven said looking at Henry. "He always refers to his friends. What if that's his plan? He wants to bring something dark to our world.

"We need to get to that island," Henry said.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Maldonia – Present**

 _Melody appears inside a castle wearing a formal gown. She looks around and notices that she is alone. Jazz music begins to play as Facilier appears. He approaches Melody and the two begin to dance. Melody tries to break away, but Facilier used his powers._

"I think you upset some really powerful people," Facilier said with a smile.

 _Melody begins to become uncomfortable. She continues to try to break free from Facilier hold._

"I'm not the one that wants to hurt you. This is bigger than me. I am just a stop, but I am not the final threat you will face dear savior.

 _Melody is engulfed by a cloud of smoke._

* * *

 **The Other Side – Present**

 _Melody returns to the cave. She looks around and begins to run trying to find the others. Raven and Henry arrive in the cave. Regina begins to throw her fireballs at the wall trying to find an opening. Facilier arrives in front of Henry, which causes him to draw his sword._

 _Facilier raises his cane and the two begin to battle. Melody arrives and uses her powers, but Facilier is unaffected. Regina uses everything in her body and creates a giant fireball that breaks to the wall with Melody, Raven, and Henry.  
_

 _Facilier strikes his cane on the ground, which causes a group of shadowlike creatures to form on the ground._

"This is not over my dear savior," Facilier said knocking Henry away. "I will be back, but next time I will have my friends."

 _Facilier disappears and the cave begins to shake and crumble._

"I think I know his plan," Henry said looking at the others who are beginning to become frantic.

"Let's talk when we are out of this mess," Regina said as she used her magic to protect the group from the falling rocks.

* * *

 **The Other Side – Present**

 _Melody, Raven, Regina, Killian, Neal, and Henry are racing towards the portal opening. Neal and Henry draw their swords as they prepare themselves for battle. In the distance, a group of shadows is coming at full speed towards the heroes. Facilier laughter echoes throughout the cave. Melody and Regina focus their attention on the closing portal. They begin shooting_ purple and teal waves of magic into the portal, which starts to expand the portal.

"Hook!" Henry yelled looking over his shoulder to Hook.

 _Hook jumps through the portal. He extends his hands as Raven hurdles out. A moment goes by before anyone else comes out of the portal._

 _Melody turns around to see that the shadows are getting closer to her friends. She turns around and conjures a ball of water similar to Regina's fireball. She tosses her magic towards the shadows, which causes a wave to push them back but it does not completely stop them._

"Regina, you have to go next," Melody said as she returned her focus to the portal. "We need you to keep the portal open from the other side. We're right behind you."

 _Regina looks at Melody and nods in agreement. Melody takes a deep breath knowing that she would have to hold the portal open on her own until Regina makes it through. Regina jumps through the portal._

"It's becoming unstable," Raven said looking at her friends inside.

 _Regina takes a deep breath and resumes using her magic to keep the portal open.  
_

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Regina said in a strain.

"You guys have to hurry," Killian said.

 _Melody is clearly exhausted from exerting herself. Regina's stamina is also beginning to drop noticeably. Neal looks over to Henry and nods. Henry makes a run towards the portal and jump. Melody smiles knowing that this would be the last time she would see her friends. She turns towards Neal who has a look of confusion._

"You need to jump through," Melody said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm not leaving you," Neal said reassuringly.

 _Melody looks over her shoulder to see that Regina has just collapsed from exhaustion. The cave walls begin to crumble and the ground begins to shake. The portal begins to close. Melody snaps her fingers and a teal cloud begins to engulf Neal._

 _Neal is looking into the portal to see Melody who faints as the portal closes. A dark wave of magic explodes throughout the sky._

* * *

 **End Credits**

 **Town Square (Storybrooke) – Four Years Later**

 _The people of Storybrooke gather around in the town square. A stage with a podium is set up with press seated waiting for the meeting to start. A black limousine arrives and a leg is seen stepping out. Mayor Debbie Warren looks to the crowd with her sunglasses on. Mayor Warren begins to walk through the crowd. She is emotionally distant, very intimidating, mysterious, and cold-hearted. Henry arrives with a browned-haired young man in his mid-twenties who has an expression of boredom.  
_

"Why do we need to be at this meeting Unc," said the guy looking at Henry who is not paying attention.

 _Raven is navigating through the crowd when she bumps into Henry. Their eyes meet, but Raven continues to walk away as if they were strangers._

 _Henry returns his attention back to the young man._

"Can you stop complaining all the time Neal," said Henry as the resumed moving through the crowd finding a spot.

 _Mayor Warren steps onto the podium removing her glasses. She looks into the crowd and cracks a smirk that sends chills across the entire town square.  
_

"Storybrooke is our home," Mayor Warren said aloofly. "We have an obligation to take care of this place. This is a new era for this town and as your Mayor, I promise to uphold the values set before me. Thank you…that's all."

 _Mayor Warren places her sunglasses back on and walks off the stage._

 **Island – Four Years Later**

 _A portal opens on the sands of the island. A now older Melody runs out from the portal with a look of relief on her face. Melody looks out at the sky with a smile on her face as she takes in the fresh air._

"It's been a long time," Melody said looking at the sky. "I'm finally home."

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

Would You Like The Story To Continue?

PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!


	11. 8x01: For The First Time

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

 **Season 8**

 **Episode One: For The First Time**

 **STARRING:**

 **Victoria Justice as Melody Rivers**

 _ **Andrew J West as Henry Mills**_

 **Alex Saxton as Neal Blanchard**

 **Freida Pinto as Raven Morgan/Pocahontas**

 **Carice van Houten as Mayor Debbie Warren**

 **RECURRING:**

 **Arden Cho as Leia Wu**

 **Serayeh McNeill as Jaelyn Thibodeaux**

 **Matt Bennett as Kaz Warren**

 **India Eisley as Esme Bell**

 **SPECIAL GUEST STAR:**

 _ **Linda Hunt as Grandmother Willow**_

* * *

 **Town Square/ Fairytale Tavern – Present**

 _Melody arrives at the town line with a smile on her face now that she has returned home after being away for four years. Melody begins to walk through the town, which is no longer the same as it was when she left. Construction workers were throughout the street working on new buildings, roads, and other attractions.  
_

 _She looks over her shoulder to see that Granny's was no longer there. In its place was another dining establishment by the name of Fairytale Tavern. She walks into the restaurant, where a waitress greets her._

 **Jaelyn:** Welcome to Fairytale Tavern. I'm your waitress for this evening. My name is Jaelyn.

 _Jaelyn escorts a confused Melody to one of the empty booths and hands her a menu. Jaelyn smiles and walks away from the booth to give Melody a moment to look over the menu._

 _Melody looks around and notices Henry and Neal walking into the tavern. A smile comes across Melody's face as she runs to the two guys and embraces them. Neal doesn't react, but he does have a look on confusion._

 **Melody:** Neal! Henry!

 **Henry (confused):** Hey Neal _…_ Do you know this young woman?

 **Melody (chuckling):** It's me…Melody! Stop playing.

 _Henry and Neal look at each other with blank looks. Melody steps away feeling hurt that her friends do not remember her._

 **Neal:** I'm sorry. I don't know any Melody's.

 **Melody:** You have to remember me. We've been friends since we were kids. We defeated Morgana. We put a stop to Facilier.

 **Neal:** I'm sorry, but I haven't done any of that. I would remember if I did.

 **Melody (pleadingly):** Henry… You have to remember me. You're the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming and Neal they're your parents.

 **Henry:** Those adventures sound cool and everything, but we're not princes. Unfortunately, we are not the friends you're looking for either.

 _Henry and Neal walk off leaving Melody heartbroken. Neal looks over his shoulder to glance over at Melody, which leads him to have a sense of connection to her. Melody runs out of the Tavern trying to hold back her tears._

* * *

 **Town Square/ Fairytale Tavern – Present**

 _Jaelyn walks outside of the Tavern to see Melody is sitting on a bench crying her eyes out. Jaelyn takes a seat beside her and hands her a handkerchief. Melody looks up and wipes her eyes with the handkerchief._

 **Jaelyn:** My friend and I are looking for a third roommate. I know you're new here so you can stay with us until you get on your feet.

 **Melody:** Thank you, but why are you helping me?

 **Jaelyn:** Because you help the people in need.

 _Jaelyn takes out her notepad, writes an address on it, and hands it over to Melody with a pair of keys._

 **Jaelyn:** I have to get back to work, but I will call my friend and let her know that you will be on your way.

 _Melody smiles nodding her head as Jaelyn heads back into the tavern._

* * *

 **Town Park – Present**

 _Raven quietly kneels in a park, where people have covered a weeping willow tree in ribbons of all varieties. Multiple vans and a limousine begin to make their way to the tree. The construction workers hop out of the van and grab their tools one of them is holding a chainsaw. Mayor Warren walks callously through the park making her way towards Raven and the tree._

 **Construction Worker:** Sorry boss, but we have a problem.

 _Mayor Warren begins to walk towards Raven. Raven rises from the ground._

 **Mayor Warren:** Excuse me; this tree is scheduled to come down today. I need you to remove yourself before I have you arrested for trespassing.

 **Raven:** What you're doing is wrong. How can you dare cut down this tree knowing it means so much to all the townspeople. These ribbons represent significant moments in people lives. How can you tear it down with no remorse?

 **Mayor Warren:** The new development that I'm building will help so many people. Those memories are engraved in the people who placed them on this tree. The tree itself is insufficient.

 _Mayor Warren begins to walk away leaving Raven there speechless._

 **Mayor Warren:** Tear it down now!

 **Construction Worker:** You heard her boys!

 _The construction workers begin to step closer. Henry and Neal are in the distance when Henry notices that Raven is standing firm in front of the tree. Henry races over to Raven and steps in front of the construction workers._

 **Henry:** Just wait…Shouldn't we have a chance to save this tree. At least give us a day to figure out a way to save the tree.

 _The lead worker pauses as he thinks about Henry's request. He looks over his shoulder to see that the mayor has left._

 **Construction Worker:** You have until tomorrow morning. The mayor would have my head if she knew I was doing this for you.

 _The lead worker signals the others to wrap up and leave. Henry turns to face Raven._

 **Raven (coldly):** I hope you weren't expecting some form of thank you.

 **Henry:** No, but one wouldn't hurt. I just don't understand why you would put your life on the line for this tree.

 **Raven:** My grandmother's legacy rests on that tree!

 _Raven storms off._

* * *

 **Neverwood (Enchanted Forest) – Past**

 _Raven is riding a canoe along a riverbank; she enters an opening where a large willow tree sits in the middle of a secluded cave. Raven steps into the water and begins to walk to the tree. She proceeds to climb up and takes a seat on one of the branches, which seems to have broken long ago. A face form into the tree and smiles.  
_

 **Grandmother Willow:** My dear Pocahontas has returned.

 **Raven:** I haven't heard that name in so long Grandmother Willow.

 **Grandmother Willow:** You cannot run from who you're meant to be dear. You know the path that you're meant to be on. You just need to follow it.

 **Raven:** I've met someone, but I'm unsure if I should confess these feelings that I have.

 _Henry arrives at the cave looking around for Raven.  
_

 **Grandmother Willow:** I can feel your nervousness child. That must be him. The one that gives you purpose.

 _Raven turns around and looks at Henry with a smile. Henry looks at Raven and waves._

 **Henry (projecting his voice):** I'm coming up!

 _Henry begins to climb up the tree to where Raven is standing. Henry looks around in amazement._

 **Henry** : So this is your world, huh?

 **Raven:** I can't believe Facilier brought us back to our realm.

 **Henry** : I thought I heard you talking to someone.

 _Raven turns Henry around to show him Grandmother Willow who is no longer there._

 **Raven:** This is Grandmother Willow. She has always been there for me since my mother died.

 _Henry looks at the tree with confusion not being able to see anything. Raven steps behind Henry with a smile. Their eyes connect and they share a moment._

 **Raven (whispering):** Just believe.

 _Raven turns Henry face towards the tree again. Henry takes a deeper look and Grandmother Willow reveals herself to Henry._

 **Grandmother Willow** : Hello Henry Mills.

 _Henry grins in amazement._

* * *

 **Loft – Present**

 _Melody walks through the halls of an apartment complex until she reaches a door. She looks at the piece of paper she received earlier from Jaelyn. She proceeds to knock, but before she could, the door opens. Leia stands at the threshold wearing yoga pants and a crop top that falls off her shoulder._

 **Leia:** You must be the new roomie that Jae was telling me about. I'm Leia and you should come in.

 _Leia steps to the side so that Melody can walk into the loft. Melody looks around the room to notice the contrast in styles that was happening. There were several cookbooks on display in the kitchen as well as a katana hanging on the wall._

 **Melody:** Thank you for letting me stay here for a while.

 _Leia walks into the kitchen area and grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She leans on the counter after taking a few sips._

 **Leia:** No problem. What brings you to the town anyway?

 **Melody:** My friends are here, but they don't even remember me.

 **Leia:** Don't give up. Sometimes our reflections are not who we are. Just give it time and everything will come back to them. You just have to keep fighting.

 _Leia grabs her water and proceeds to exit out of the kitchen._

* * *

 **Town Park – Present**

 _Raven arrives at the park where she notices a large group of protesters surrounding the willow tree being lead by Henry. Henry looks over his shoulder to see Raven standing there with her arms crossed. They slowly proceed to walk towards each other.  
_

 **Raven:** You did all this overnight?

 **Henry:** Yeah, I did. I saw how much it means to you. It means a lot to a lot of people.

 **Raven:** Thank you, Henry, I really appreciate this.

 **Henry:** Yeah, surprisingly this tree means a lot to a bunch of people.

 _A limousine arrives and Mayor Warren steps out of the car._

 **Mayor Warren:** I really hate repeating myself.

 _Warren, Raven, and Henry come face to face with each other. Mayor Warren is frustrated as her plans are being postponed._

 **Henry:** All these people are here to stop you, Mayor!

 **Mayor Warren:** That's cute, but your efforts are pointless. This tree is coming down whether you like it or not! Now get out of my way or you will be torn down just like this tree.

 **Raven:** We are not moving!

 _The crowd roars behind Raven and Henry. Mayor Warren storms off._

 **Mayor Warren:** Even if I'm not the one to cut this tree down it will be cut down eventually. I'm trying to continue the progression of this town.

 **Raven:** As long as this tree means something to the townspeople it won't be coming down anytime soon.

 _Mayor Warren treads to her car but is stopped by the construction worker._

 **Construction Worker:** What do you want us to do boss?

 **Mayor Warren:** Let them have this victory. I have much bigger plans for this town. I want you to keep an eye out for those two. I don't need people interfering with my plans.

 _Mayor Warren gets into her car. Her son is sitting next to her, but his attention is on his phone. Mayor Warren removes her glasses and snatches the phone from her son._

 **Mayor Warren:** I wish you wouldn't pay so much attention to that phone Kaz.

 _Kaz rolls his eyes and looks out the window as the car begins to move._

* * *

 **Neverwood (Enchanted Forest) – Past**

 _Raven stands at the edge of a cliff looking at the setting sun. Henry slowly proceeds and stands next to her.  
_

 **Henry:** I talked to my mother… she said that she and Hook will be staying in the enchanted forest for a while.

 **Raven:** We need to find a way to help Melody. She's stuck in that awful world alone by herself.

 **Henry:** We will find a way to get her back. We are in a land with nothing, but magic. Something here will save her.

 _Henry steps closer to Raven, but she looks away with a feeling that something bad was happening. She runs off with Henry trailing behind her. She enters Grandmother Willow's cave._

 **Raven:** Grandmother Willow!

 _Raven quickly climbs up the tree with Grandmother Willow revealing herself, but she looked as if she was sick. Raven eyes begin to water._

 **Grandmother Willow** : I haven't felt this alive in over 400 years. I am so glad that I had the chance to see you once more my child. Your mother would be so proud of the woman you've become.

 **Raven (voice breaking):** You can't leave. I don't know what to do without you.

 **Grandmother Willow** : Henry has a good soul and he's handsome. I like him.

 _Raven chuckles as she wipes the tears from her eyes._

 **Raven:** I knew you would.

 **Grandmother Willow** : All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, and the sky. If you listen, they will guide you, but remember that sometimes the right path is not the easiest one dear. Always listen to your heart. It will never steer you wrong.

 _Grandmother Willow disappears as a gust of wind blows. Raven is speechless as tears begin to fall down her eyes. Henry approaches and embraces Raven as she cries into his arms._

* * *

 **Town Park – Present**

 _Henry approaches Raven who is gazing at the willow tree. She cracks a smile, which Henry notices and chuckles._

 **Raven (baffled):** What's funny?

 **Henry:** I just knew you had a soft side underneath all the brooding.

 **Raven:** I just felt connected to this tree somehow. I placed a ribbon on it when my mother died and ever since that, I come here to think. It's like the tree opens my mind.

 **Henry:** I never knew my parents. I mean I did, but they weren't always around. Neal is my only family.

 _A silence comes over the two of them as the sun begins to set._

* * *

 **Loft – Present**

 _Melody, Leia, and Jaelyn all stand over the kitchen table with wine glasses in their hands.  
_

 **Melody:** To new beginnings and new friendships. To M.L.J

 **Jaelyn:** To M.L.J

 **Leia:** To M.L.J

 _The three girls clink their glasses together. They hear a knock on the door and Melody sprints and opens it. Standing in the hall is Neal. Melody has a look of mixed emotions not knowing if she should be happy or sad.  
_

 **Neal:** Can we talk?

 _Melody silently nods her head in agreement._

 **Ending Credits**

* * *

 **What were you thoughts on the Season 8 premiere? What characters are you looking forward to know more about?**

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas and predictions. Thank you for reading and see you next Chapter.  
**


	12. 8x02: Shroud of Shadows

**Season 8**

 **Episode Two: Shroud of Shadows**

 **STARRING:**

 **Victoria Justice as Melody Rivers**

 _ **Andrew J West as Henry Mills**_

 **Alex Saxton as Neal Nolan**

 **Freida Pinto as Raven Morgan/Pocahontas**

 **Carice van Houten as Mayor Debbie Warren**

 **RECURRING**

 **Arden Cho as Leia Wu**

 **Serayeh McNeill as Jaelyn Thibodeaux**

 **Matt Bennett as Kaz Warren**

 **India Eisley as Esme Bell**

 **SPECIAL GUEST STAR**

 _ **JoAnna Garcia Swisher as Ariel**_

 _ **Gil McKinny as Prince Eric**_

 _ **Brandon Mychal Smith as Young Gibbon Facilier**_

 **Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan**

 **Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard**

 **Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen / Regina Mills**

 **Josh Dallas as Prince Charming / David Nolan**

* * *

 **M.L.J Loft (Melody's Room) – Present**

 _Melody is lying in her room tossing and turning drenched in sweat. She jumps up to see that Facilier is standing in her room looking at her.  
_

 **Melody:** This is a dream! You're not real!

 _Melody has a terrified look on her face as Dr. Facilier leans closer and smiles at her. Melody releases a scream that causes her to jump up from her sleep. She looks around the room quickly hoping that she was no longer dreaming. Jaelyn and Leia both arrive into Melody's room with a half sleep looked on their faces._

 **Jaelyn:** Did you have a nightmare?

 _Leia yawns and takes a seat on the edge of the bed._

 **Leia (mumbling):** Are you having nightmares about this shadow man?

 _Melody sits up and cuddles her pillows. Jaelyn takes a seat next to Melody and embraces her._

 **Jaelyn:** I know that you're scared, but you are not alone anymore. You have us now.

 **Melody:** I'm really glad I got to meet you guys.

 _Leia moves closer to Melody and embraces her along with Jaelyn. The three girls fall back on the bed with smiles on their faces._

* * *

 **Prince Eric's Castle – Past**

 _A castle is positioned on the shore of a Danish-like country, surrounded by mountainous regions. The castle is possessed on the edge of a sharp cliff-face. Prince Eric walks out onto the outer barbican, which was a large tower where Eric had made a garden for himself, with trees, a gazebo, and a long row of beam-columns ringing around the edge.  
_

 _Ariel is planting when she hears Eric. She begins to rise from the ground when Eric quickly runs over to help. Ariel smiles as she reveals her very pregnant stomach._

 **Ariel:** I am not helpless Eric. I can stand on my own.

 **Eric:** I know that sweetheart, but I didn't want my little princess getting hurt.

 _Eric begins to rub on Ariel's stomach smiling feeling a sense of happiness._

 **Ariel:** How do you know that it's a girl. We could be having a little prince.

 **Eric:** Whatever he or she will be I'm just happy that we can share this experience together.

 _Ariel and Eric share a kiss. Carlotta, a stout and elderly woman with fair skin walks onto the Barbican with a petrified look on her face. Eric and Ariel look with puzzlement._

 **Eric:** What's wrong Carlotta?

 **Carlotta:** We have a problem, your highness.

 _Eric and Ariel quickly enter inside to the main hall of the castle. A young man stands in the middle of the room. Eric places his hand on the handle of his sword as he shields Ariel.  
_

 **Man:** I do not mean to intrude. I am looking for a place of refuge. My kingdom has turned its back on me.

 **Eric:** Why would a kingdom ever turn their back on one of their own?

 _The young man drops to his knees._

 **Man (pleadingly):** Please your highness. I am begging for your aid. Afford me shelter and I will repay you with my servitude.

 _Ariel walks to the kneeling the man with a smile. She kneels with him and grabs his hands. She glances into his eyes._

 **Ariel:** You are welcomed. What is your name?

 **Man:** I do not deserve your generosity, your highness. My name is Gibbon… Gibbon Facilier.

 **Ariel:** It is nice to meet your Gibbon.

* * *

 **Aquarium – Present**

 _Melody is wearing her new Aquarium uniform as she is walking through the street pushing a treat cart. Neal and Henry are approaching from the opposite direction. Neal begins to chuckle as he gets closer to Melody.  
_

 **Melody:** Laugh all you want, but I make this uniform look cute.

 **Neal:** Thanks for talking to me the other night. I just felt comfortable talking to you.

 **Melody:** That's what best friends are for.

 **Neal:** I wish I did believe we were best friends, but we just meet. Plus, everything you've told me I heard before in fairytales, which are not real.

 **Melody:** But they are… You just have to believe. This spell that Facilier cast is preventing you from remembering.

 _Melody shakes her head in frustration. Neal tries to speak, but Melody storms off pushing her cart. Neal looks over his shoulder watching as Melody is leaving. He slowly walks over to Henry hoping that he would have some advice, but Henry is quiet with hunched shoulders and his palms up. The two begin to walk off._

 _Melody is in a daze as she pushes her cart. She runs into something, which gets the attention of Kaz who is sitting on a bench. He quickly dashes to Melody who is on the ground. He helps her up from the ground._

 **Melody:** Thank you. I should definitely pay better attention.

 _Kaz ignores her and begins to walk off. Melody becomes upset and storms after him. She catches up to him and taps him._

 **Kaz:** No touchy!

 **Melody:** You don't have to be so rude!

 **Kaz:** You don't have to be so clumsy, but here we are.

 _Mayor Warren appears beside Kaz. She places her hands on his shoulder, which gets his attention._

 **Kaz:** I told you that I don't like to be touched mother.

 **Mayor Warren:** Let's go, Kaz. I'm sure this girl has work that needs to be done.

 _Melody quietly walks away. A smile comes across his face as she looks back at him. Mayor Warren notices how Kaz is looking and becomes sickened.  
_

 **Mayor Warren:** Don't get any ideas. I don't want you speaking to that girl. She is beneath you.

 _Mayor Warren begins to walk. She snaps her fingers to signal Kaz to follow behind her. Kaz rolls his eyes and looks for Melody once more who has vanished from his sight. He turns around and slowly follows behind his mother._

* * *

 **Prince Eric's Castle – Past**

 _Eric walks through his castle with urgency as if he was looking for someone. Gibbon is standing in the library looking at the view of the kingdom from the window._

 **Eric (frustrated):** What is this I hear of you speaking with someone called the Dark One?

 _Gibbon turns around calmly and looks to see the angry on Eric's face._

 **Gibbon:** I wasn't aware that you were looking into my affairs.

 **Eric:** We let you into our home! Why would you go against this kingdom after everything we've done for you.

 **Gibbon:** I come from a kingdom in Maldonia. I am a descendant of royalty, but my family was exiled! I will reclaim my birthright to sit on the throne. I am going to learn the Forbidden Art of dark magic to take back my kingdom.

 **Eric** : Why drag my kingdom into your plans. You're putting my family in harm for your quest for revenge.

 **Gibbon:** You wouldn't understand! I don't want just Maldonia anymore. I want every kingdom to be under my command to restore my family's name.

 **Eric:** You're not taking my home!

 _Eric reaches for his sword, but Gibbon sends a wave of magic that tosses Eric across the room. Eric stumbles to his feet._

 **Gibbon:** I don't want to hurt you Eric, but I won't let you stand in my way!

 _Eric gives Gibbon a scowl as he tries to figure out his next move._

* * *

 **Fairytale Tavern** **– Present**

 _Neal is playing pool until he notices Melody walking into the Tavern. He sits his pool stick down and walks over to Melody._

 **Neal:** Hey. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened at the Aquarium.

 **Melody:** You don't remember me, but I remember us. I don't care how long it takes, but you will too.

 _Melody smiles and walks away. Kaz is sitting at the bar patiently waiting. Melody walks over and takes a seat._

 **Kaz:** I've been looking for you.

 **Melody:** I don't know why.

 **Kaz:** I'm sorry about how I acted. I disrespected you and that was uncalled for.

 _Melody is surprised. Neal watches from the distance becoming upset and storms out of the Tavern._

 **Melody:** Thank you for apologizing.

 _Melody smiles at Kaz reconsidering her first impressions of him. They clink their glasses together and proceeds to drink._

* * *

 **Prince Eric's Castle – Past**

 _Gibbon stands at the castle gates waiting. The doors begin to open as Eric stands there with an army of men with their swords drawn. Gibbon hears something in the distance and slowly turns around to see Snow, Prince Charming, Emma Swan and Regina approaching with their army. Gibbon turns back to Eric and smiles.  
_

 **Gibbon:** You really think you can stop me.

 **Eric:** I know I can because I am not alone. I have the support of my kingdom, my friends, and my family.

 **Gibbon:** It's not enough. It will never be enough to stop me!

 _Gibbon prepares to attack. Eric signals his men to move forward and a battle begins. Gibbon uses his magic to send the crews flying. Emma and Regina step forward and send a blast of magic that knocks Gibbon away. Gibbon becomes furious as he rises to his feet.  
_

 **Eric:** You are not worthy of death. I banish you from this kingdom.

 _Eric looks at Regina, which signals her to wave her hand. Magical aura begins to leave Gibbons body._

 **Regina:** Your magic is gone. You will not be hurting any more innocent people.

 _Gibbon grows outraged as he tries to use his power, but with nothing happening._

 **Gibbon:** This is not the last you will see me. I will rule this kingdom and everyone in it. I will master the dark art and take what is mines.

 _Gibbon jumps and falls into the water. Everyone begins to look, but Gibbon is no longer in sight._

 **Ending Credits**

* * *

 **What were you thoughts on Facilier backstory? What characters are you looking forward to knowing more about? Do you think Kaz can be trusted?  
**

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas and predictions. Thank you for reading and see you next Chapter.**


	13. 8x03: Princess Without The Frog

**Season 8**

 **Episode Three: Princess Without The Frog**

 **STARRING:**

 **Victoria Justice as Melody Rivers**

 _ **Andrew J West as Henry Mills**_

 **Alex Saxton as Neal Nolan**

 **Freida Pinto as Raven Morgan/Pocahontas**

 **Carice van Houten as Mayor Debbie Warren**

 **RECURRING**

 **Arden Cho as Leia Wu**

 **Serayeh McNeill as Jaelyn Thibodeaux**

 **Matt Bennett as Kaz Warren**

 **India Eisley as Esme Bell**

 **SPECIAL GUEST STAR**

 _ **Alfred Enoch as Naveen**_

 _ **Tina Lifford as Mama Odie**_

* * *

 **Town Square – Present**

 _The townspeople gather around in the town square as Mayor Warren is in front of with different media outlets._

 **Mayor Warren:** I know that this city has been through tough times before, and we as a town have pulled through. Now I introduce you to Glendale Towers. It is my hope that with this rebranding of our town we can become a thriving metropolis without poverty, crime and corruption.

 _Melody walks through the crowd to see Leia and Jaelyn.  
_

 **Melody:** What's going on?

 **Leia:** Apparently the mayor is trying to rename our town.

 _Melody looks over to Jaelyn who is glaring at the mayor with hatred in her eyes._

 **Mayor Warren:** This is our home! It is our friend, our family, our lives, and we will look to each other for hope because that is the city I am trying to create for each and every one of you. With that said I would like to announce the renaming of our city Glendale Towers. This is our new beginning.

 _Mayor Warren begins to walk away as the media parades her with questions. She glances over to Jaelyn and their eyes connect. Warrens pulls away a sheet that reveals the new town sign._

 **Jaelyn:** She has to go down.

 _Melody has a concerned look on her face as Jaelyn storms off upset._

 **Leia:** Jaelyn has always hated the Mayor, but she never tells anyone why. She probably just needs some time to calm down.

 _Leia walks off leaving Melody. The people in the town square begin to disperse. Melody becomes a little dizzy._

* * *

 **Fairytale Tavern** **– Present**

 _Melody walks into the tavern to see Jaelyn at the bar drinking. She makes her way to the bar and takes a seat next to her in silence just waiting for Jaelyn to open up. The bartender places a drink in front of the two girls. Jaelyn takes a deep breath and sips from her cup._

 **Jaelyn:** When I first came to town it was because of my fiancée.

 **Melody (amazed):** Wow! I didn't know you were getting married.

 _Jaelyn mood changes from anger to grief. She takes another sip of her drink as her hurt starts to come to the forefront of her mind._

 **Jaelyn:** Mayor Warren ruined all of that. My fiancé always wanted to protect people. He was so driven and optimistic about everything. He said we should come here because of Mayor Warren's promise. She said this town would be the cornerstone of change.

 _A tear rolls down Jaelyn's face. Melody places her hand on Jaelyn's hand to show her friend support._

 **Melody (sympathetically):** You can finish when you are ready. I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me anything.

 _Jaelyn nods her head as she wipes the tears from her face. The two girls finish their drinks in silence as they both reflect on their past._

* * *

 **Maldonia Royal Castle– Past**

 _Naveen quickly enters the castle with worry on his face. He takes a seat on the throne and places his hand on his chin with a look of puzzlement._

 **Naveen (to himself):** How can I impress Tiana for our anniversary? An entire kingdom and nothing seems to be right for her!

 _Naveen takes off his crown and throws it across the room as Mama Odie enters the room. She quickly jumps over the crown before it could hit her. Naveen looks up and quickly hurries to Mama Odie with remorse on his face._

 **Mama Odie:** Boy if you don't watch what you be throwing!

 **Naveen:** I do apologize madam. It's just I've been so frustrated with trying to find my lovely Tiana the perfect gift for our anniversary.

 **Mama Odie:** Well Suga! You let Mama Odie help you.

 _Mama Odie begins to pace the floor as she thinks. Naveen leers with anticipation hoping that Odie had the answers to his problems. Mama Odie smiles as she takes a seat on the throne with Naveen next to her._

 **Mama Odie:** Deep, deep, deep in the Maldonia bayous is a rare and precious swamp amber.

 **Naveen (baffled):** Swamp amber? Mama Odie this is not a joke.

 _Naveen looks at Odie with confusion wondering if her age has gotten the best of her, but Mama Odie continues to smile._

 **Mama Odie:** As I was saying, boy…the swamp amber is said to be more beautiful than any jewel in all the realms, but no soul has ever dared to retrieve it.

 **Naveen (interested):** Can you tell me where I can find this amber?

 _Mama Odie rises from the throne chair._

 **Mama Odie:** I cannot…only you must find the location and only you alone.

 _Mama Odie makes her exit as Naveen contemplate what is in store for him on his adventure._

* * *

 **Fairytale Tavern – Present**

 _Neal and Henry are shooting pool. Henry notices that Neal mind is preoccupied._

 **Henry:** What's on your mind Neal?

 _Neal begins to chalk his pool stick; he leans over and hits the cue ball, but misses his shot._

 **Neal:** I've been thinking about that Melody girl.

 **Henry:** Don't tell me that you're starting to think you are some prince from a magical realm and the son of Snow White. Which also means my uncle is younger than me.

 _Melody walks into the tavern with a worried look on her face. Henry gestures Neal to look behind him. Neal notice Melody headed towards them. Henry sits his pool stick down and walks away to give the two a moment to talk._

 **Melody:** Have you seen Jaelyn? She has been acting weird all day. I'm afraid she might do something…

 _Melody takes a deep breath not wanting to think the worst. Neal places his hands on her shoulders with a smile on his face._

 **Neal (calming)** : Take a deep breath. Try not to get yourself worked up.

 _Melody nods her head._

 **Neal:** Let me get my things and I'll help you find her.

 **Melody:** Thank you.

 _The two look into each other eyes. Neal steps away to grab his things. He signals Melody and the two proceeds to walk out of the tavern._

* * *

 **Maldonia Bayous – Past**

 _Naveen is rowing his boat deep into the bayou. As he goes deeper, the light begins to fade away as vines begin to entrap his boat. Knowing he could not go any further he decides to exit his boat and travel on foot. Algae cover the water._

 _Naveen is knee deep in the water trying to navigate and fight his way through the swamp when he hears a subtle growl in the distance. A fog begins to appear. He continues to walk through the water. The noise is getting closer, which causes Naveen to be on his guard._

 _Naveen places his hand on the handle of his sword. He quickly draws his sword from his sheath. Naveen rapidly turns to place his sword on the neck of Tiana. Tiana stands in front of her prince paralyzed. Naveen draws back his sword._

 **Naveen (apologetically):** I am sorry my love. I did not expect anyone to be here.

 **Tiana:** Mama Odie told me what you were planning to do and I had to come speak some sense to you.

 _Naveen walks away with Tiana following behind._

 **Naveen:** I must go on this quest.

 _Tiana quickly runs in front of Naveen. She places her hand on his face, looking into the eyes of her husband._

 **Tiana (softly):** My love for you knows no bound Naveen. I don't need some amber…all I need is you.

 _Tiana leans in to kiss Naveen. The fog becomes thicker around them. Tiana steps back feeling dizzy._

 **Naveen:** Are you okay my love?

 _Tiana collapse into the arms of Naveen. Naveen begins to worry as he looks around. He gently places Tiana down on the ground once he hears the cold chuckles of a woman._

 _Naveen stands and draws her sword. A pale and slender woman appears from the darkness. A decrepit smile comes across her face. Yzma the counterpart of Mayor Warren is revealed._

* * *

 **Mayor's Office – Present**

 _Mayor Warren walks into her office. He attention is on her phone as she is typing. Jaelyn turns the chair around at the Mayor's desk to show herself to Warren._

 **Mayor Warren:** You're are the lady from the town meeting earlier.

 **Jaelyn (agitated):** Don't pretend as if you do not know me. You know exactly who I am!

 _Jaelyn rises to her feet. Warren is unbothered by the presence of Jaelyn. She walks over to her minibar and pours herself a drink._

 **Mayor Warren:** I have no idea who you are, but I am willing to listen if you care to tell me.

 _Warren smirks as she begins to take a sip of her drink. Jaelyn storms from the desk snatch the drink from Warren and place it down on the table. Warren chuckles as she takes a seat on the couch._

 **Mayor Warren:** I've been mayor quite some time now. It's no secret that I've made enemies during my time in office. You're different somehow…you would like to blame me for a problem I have no recollection of.

 **Jaelyn (upset):** Four years ago I came to this town with my fiancée. You were just starting your campaign for mayor. He saw one of your speeches and felt moved by your message. He wanted to do something to help bring your message to life and it got him killed.

 **Mayor Warren:** Sounds like I helped him.

 _Warren rises to her feet and slowly walks towards Tiana._

 **Mayor Warren:** You had a boyfriend or fiancée with no ambition. He heard the message and became inspired to do more with his life. He dedicated his life to be better than he was and now you want to tarnish everything he has done. You don't love him…

 _Rage takes over Jaelyn and she slaps Warren. Melody and Neal race into the office to see the two woman facing off._

 **Melody:** I need you to come with me Jaelyn. This is not the answer _._

 **Mayor Warren:** If I were you I would listen to your friends.

 _Jaelyn looks at the mayor with disgust. She slowly walks towards Melody and Neal. Warren turns with a smile on her face._

 **Mayor Warren:** Glendale Towers need more townspeople like your fiancée. As I stated before I want this town to be a mecca for businesses. I am trying to create a city of hope. Don't be the reason this town fails.

 _Melody escorts Jaelyn out of the room. Warren turns around and grabs her drink with a smirk on her face._

* * *

 **Maldonia Bayous – Past**

 _Yzma strolls closer to the vigilant Naveen. With her finger, she lowers Naveen sword as if she was unafraid of him._

 **Naveen (seriously):** What kind of sorcery did you use on my wife.

 **Yzma (chuckling):** Magic is for impractical imbeciles. Science my friend is for intellectual minds like me. There was no magic used here today.

 _Naveen presses his sword against Yzma neck with an unyielding look of malice._

 **Naveen:** Whatever you have done I want you to undo right now.

 **Yzma (callously):** The love you share is what I want. You see my plan is brilliant. I want to release the Dark Entity to plunge all the realms into an eternal darkness. The amber is not the only precious relic inside this swamp.

 _Yzma looks at Tiana unconscious body._

 **Naveen:** What else could possibly be in this swamp?

 _Yzma inches closer to Naveen. She leans into his ear and whispers some words before Naveen releases a grunt of pain. Tiana slowly begins to wake. Yzma steps back with the heart of Naveen in her hand. Tiana glances over to see Naveen falling to the ground. She releases a heart-wrenching scream that could be heard across the realms._

 _Yzma holds Naveen's heart towards the swamp. A shiny light begins to glow and speeds towards Yzma. The amber begins to encase the heart. Yzma crushes the heart to reveal an ancient talisman._

 _Tiana crawls towards the amber cover husk of Naveen's heart. She grabs one of the pieces and clutches it while tears fall from her eyes.  
_

 **Yzma (heartlessly):** You'll find love again child. You shouldn't be so dramatic.

 _Yzma smashes a vial on the ground, which summons a pale purple cloud of smoke. Tiana stands to her feet grabbing Naveen's sword. She races towards Yzma who is engulfed in the smoke swinging the sword. As the smoke clear she notices Yzma has disappeared._

* * *

 **Jaelyn's Room – Present**

 _Jaelyn is preparing herself for bed. She is sitting in the mirror combing her hair. She notices that Melody is standing at the door. She signals Melody to come inside the room. Melody enters the room and takes a seat on the bed. She notices Jaelyn's necklace._

 **Melody:** That necklace is beautiful. Did your fiancée give that to you?

 _Jaelyn touches her amber encrusted necklace. She rises from the chair and takes a seat on her bed._

 **Jaelyn:** He was an officer. This is the last gift he bought me. He thought it was the most beautiful necklace he ever saw. I told him we couldn't afford it and he shouldn't worry about getting it. A few months later I found out, he bought it to propose.

 _A brief silence fills the room. Jaelyn wipes the tear from her eyes as she puts a smile on his face._

 **Jaelyn:** He was just that kind of person. He was driven and optimistic about everything.

 **Melody:** He sounds like he was so fun and selfless.

 **Jaelyn (chuckling):** He was over the top girl.

 _The two begins to laugh._

 **Melody:** I should probably get to bed.

 **Jaelyn:** Thank you, Mel. You stopped me from doing something I would have regretted.

 _Melody nods her head as she proceeds to exit out the room._

* * *

 **How did you guys feel about this version of Tiana? What are your thoughts on Mayor Warren/Yzma?**

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas and predictions. Thank you for reading and see you next Chapter.**


	14. PSA

Hey You Guys!

Would You Be Interested In More Once Upon A Time? If So Please Leave A Review/Comment.

Thanks!


End file.
